


Caught

by Peachsmut



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachsmut/pseuds/Peachsmut
Summary: Harvey decides to take some personal time for himself, but he left his door unlocked. Milo catches his boyfriend in an intimate position
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Just purely smut lol. My partner and I got the idea and this ficlet was born. Hope you enjoy big beefy himbo farmer and Harvey mishaps.
> 
> Art for the fic attached in end comments! It was done by my partner so please go check it out!!!

Wednesday, the middle of the week and usually the most boring and slowest days of the work week. Harvey yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he strolled to the front of the clinic. The whole day had passed and his boyfriend hadn't stopped by, the thought made Harvey pout. He walked to the clinic door to lock up for the day but part of him was still hopeful Milo might stop by, maybe he had simply lost track of time. No one seemed to lock their doors in Pelican town, something Harvey didn't quite understand but he decided to keep the door unlocked before he headed back and up to his apartment.

He warmed a simple microwave meal and had his dinner before settling on his bed. He began to scroll on his phone, he had gotten in kind of a bad habit of stalking his boyfriend on social media, Milo hardly posted, but between Sebastian and Sparrow's accounts he always knew what Milo was up to. His heart stopped as he tapped on Sparrow's story, a couple videos and pictures of Milo shirtless and playing with his dog in the pond on Sparrow's farm. With the pictures screenshotted Harvey ogled his boyfriend through his phone screen. It had been a while since he had this urge, especially with Milo's now very active libido, but the doctor couldn't help palm his soft member through his pj bottoms.

It wasn't long before Harvey's clothes were discarded and he was rummaging through his drawers, he grabbed his lube and eyed his small collection of toys. He felt a warm pang in his gut as his eyes scanned over the larger toy in his drawer. He grabbed it and settled on the bed. Lubing his fingers and reaching behind himself. He circled the ring of muscles and slowly inserted two fingers, he was a little impatient this evening as the image of Milo shirtless and soaking wet danced in his mind. While doing the tedious job of preparing himself he grabbed his member and began to stroke himself slowly, moaning softly at the friction, keeping himself hard while he worked his digits inside his entrance. He kept himself teetering on the edge of release wanting to make this last, though the temptation to just finish was there. Shakily he pulled his fingers out of his wet hole and repositioned himself.

The doctor got himself up on his knees and grabbed the large dildo that was left on his bed. He lubed up the toy and placed it below him, holding it steady with his feet and ankles. He reached behind and slowly guided the large tip to his puckering hole. He teased himself for a few minutes just sliding the tip past the rim before he started his descent on the large silicone cock. He moaned loudly as he pushed it half way in, the burn not as bad as it used to be considering his partner was also quite large. That thought danced in Harvey's brain and he groaned, his thighs shaking as he thought about riding his boyfriend like this. 

Milo was a very giving partner, and most of the time it left Harvey far too dazed and gasping to really reciprocate, maybe some time he could get up the nerve to ask about this. His distracted thought was soon broken as he slid down further on the toy, the tip of it grazing his prostate, he arched and rolled his hips getting the feeling again moaning as he imagined his lover under him; Milo's strong hands guiding his hips, spearing him completely while his rich, loving eyes stared at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Harvey continued his slow ride, not minding the aching in his knees as he kept himself on the edge again, stopping every now and then to catch his breath. His moans stopped and he felt a small panic hit him as he heard the bell to the clinic sound. He remembered he had left it unlocked. Just as he was about to slide off of the toy he heard a voice.

"Harv? You in here?" The familiar voice called.

Harvey felt a new excitement hit his gut as he heard his boyfriend call, the thought of Milo catching him in the act like this was a whole new feeling Harvey didn't know he was into. With a small smirk Harvey pushed himself back down on the toy moaning loudly. He heard the old stairs of the clinic creak as Milo halted on the steps for a moment.

Milo heard the moan and his brain was trying to catch up with the noise as he curiously continued to climb the stairs. He heard another moan and the familiar sound sent a flush to Milo's cheeks, the blush only growing darker as Milo cracked the door open to Harvey's apartment. There was his boyfriend on his bed, back facing the door as he slowly slid down on a dildo. Milo's brain was screaming to shut the door and leave but another moan from Harvey's lips kept the ginger peeking through the doorway.

" _Mmh_ ah Milo~" Harvey moaned just barely peeking over his shoulder to see the door to his apartment cracked open. He gasped and slid down fully on the toy, something in his mind switching as he wanted to put on a good show if his lover was going to spy like this.

Milo's blush was deep and red on his pale freckled cheeks. Harvey was imagining _him_ while he was doing this and that thought sent a hot flash straight to the ginger's groin. Milo swallowed thickly and continued to watch in wide eyed amazement, before his eyes became heavy and filled with desire as Harvey rode the large toy. The farmer hadn't even realized how hard he was getting until he absentmindedly groped himself through his jean shorts. He blinked as he palmed himself, was he really getting off on watching his boyfriend doing something so private? The ginger battled with wanting to leave or stay but as Harvey gasped and called the farmer's name again Milo felt rooted to the spot, still palming his growing erection. The ginger huffed as he watched Harvey take the large toy. Suddenly Harvey stopped and Milo worried he was caught but Harvey just repositioned himself, lying down on the bed as he grabbed the toy and started a quicker pace into his stretched hole.

"Oh _fuck_! Milo!" Harvey called as he clenched his eyes shut. The new position allowing him to pick up speed.

Milo nearly choked as he stifled a groan and before his brain could catch up he had unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, pulling his heavy erect cock out from the confines of his boxers. It felt wrong but with Harvey moaning his name like that the farmer slowly began to stroke his aching cock to the sight and sound of Harvey fucking himself harder with the toy. 

"Good job baby~ _mm fuck yes_ Harvey." Milo breathily murmured as he stroked himself in time with Harvey's thrusts of the toy. 

Milo could tell Harvey was close to finishing, they had done it enough times now that he knew the signs. The doctor was babbling curses and he was flushed, his free hand grabbing at the sheets. Milo picked up his pace as he wanted to finish when Harvey did. 

The doctor came first however with a loud shout. Thick ropes of cum shooting onto his chubby belly. He laid limp gasping, the toy still pressed deeply inside him as he came down from his high. Milo wished he could burn the image into his brain as he rapidly stroked his cock, he came suddenly, spilling into his hand. His hips stuttered and his legs trembled. He gasped as he accidently tumbled forward and tried to catch himself on the ajar door, which didn't hold and was pushed open. He stood paralyzed his shorts and boxers around his ankles, his softening cock still in his hand. Harvey chuckled and pushed himself up to see his embarrassed lover.

"H-Hey Harv." Milo stuttered out embarrassedly.

"Well hey to you too?" Harvey said with a brow raised.

"I'm sorry." Milo began nervously as he frantically tried to right himself, but Harvey held his hand up to stop the ginger.

"S'ok I knew you were peeping. Now get over here." Harvey said raggedly, his voice a little worn from his moaning. 

Milo blushed and pulled just his boxers up, stepping out of his shorts and closing the door to the apartment. He made his way towards the bed and grabbed a couple tissues off the side table cleaning his hand before getting in bed beside Harvey. The doctor rolled onto his side pulling the toy out of him, and Milo bit his lip watching the sizeable length slipping out of his boyfriend so easily. Harvey winced a little before tossing it to the end of the bed. He then snuggled up to Milo, breathing in the woodsy scent of the large farmer. He hummed happily but Milo seemed tense. 

"Are you sure you aren't mad?" Milo asked sheepishly.

"No, in fact, I left the door unlocked because I was hoping you'd stop by." Harvey admitted, though he hadn't originally planned on this being the outcome.

Milo blushed at this new knowledge and leaned down pressing his lips to Harvey's. Harvey hummed happily and parted his lips to allow Milo inside. Milo groaned between them and pushed Harvey to lay flat on the bed again quickly getting over him. The brunette let out a surprised gasp but chuckled as he saw the hunger in Milo's eyes.

"Wanting a round two hmm?" Harvey asked smugly.

"Mhm! I wanna be the one making you make those sweet noises." Milo said with a smirk. 

This was not how Harvey thought his night was going to happen but he wasn't complaining as his lover began kissing and biting his neck, giving him the attention he wanted all along. He finally had Milo there with him so all in all it was a great end to a slow day.

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw art for fic:  
> https://twitter.com/ditzy_disco/status/1364634802297667593?s=19


End file.
